She said Yes
by Cora Summers
Summary: Another oneshot Songfic. A/O pairing. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything. Proudly owned by Chad Brock and Dick Wolf.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I had just moved out of the apartment that I had shared with my long time friend Monique. She had asked for a transfer that would require her to move out of New York. I couldn't afford the rent by myself and I really didn't want to start searching for a roommate. That would only be an invitation for trouble. So instead, I moved to an apartment closer to the precinct. It was large enough for two people to live comfortably, and I got to pay less than I did at my old place. I didn't think I could get any luckier.

After living there for about a week, I got a phone call. On the other end was one of the most angelic voices I had ever heard.

"Hi. I'm looking for an Olivia Benson," she stated.

"That would be me. How can I help?" I asked, already telling myself that I would quite possibly do anything for this woman and I didn't even know her.

"Well, I think I moved into your old apartment, and the mailman delivered some of your stuff here by mistake."

I really didn't want to deal with this right now, but I had to admit that it would be nice to meet the woman that behind the voice that had seemed to captivate me. "If it's not a problem I could come and get it sometime tomorrow."

"That would be great. Say about noon?" She questioned.

"That would be perfect. See you tomorrow…" I trailed off, realizing I didn't know her name yet.

"Alex. Alex Cabot," she filled in.

"See you tomorrow, Alex." And I hung up the phone with an odd, almost giddy feeling. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

_**She moved into my old apartment**_

_**That's how we got this whole thing started**_

_****__**She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me**_

_****__**I told her that I'd come and get it**_

_****__**How could I know in just a minute**_

_****__**That I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny**_

I got to the once very familiar building and made my way up to my old place, thanking God that today was my day off. Knocking on the door, I patiently waited for the new owner to answer. I heard the clicking of the locks about a minute later. The door opened and I was almost struck dumb as the definition of beautiful stood in front of me. Luckily she seemed just as stunned as I was. I recovered first and decided I should formerly introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Olivia Benson, and you must be Alex."

"Yes. Come on in Olivia. I'll get your mail for you."

"Please call me Liv." I said as I entered the apartment.

She came back a moment later with a stack of envelopes. I took them and briefly looked through them while trying to think of an excuse to stay and get to know Alex a little better. I think she felt the same thing because she was the one that initiated the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help notice that a couple of those were from the City of New York. Would you mind if I asked what they were about?" She asked nervously.

"Probably some invitation to an officers award ceremony, or a charity function that would be benefitting the men and women in blue." I smiled at her confused look and decided to explain. "I am a detective with the Manhattan SVU."

"Wow," she stated. "That's impressive. I actually just got a job with the D.A.'s office so we should be seeing a lot of each other." She smiled and it lit up her entire face.

After that, we started randomly discussing various topics. Before I knew it, we had been talkin for close to five hours. I couldn't believe how easily conversation seemed to flow between us.

_**Ohh and we sat there talkin' just like we were old friends**_

_****__**And ohh then I asked her can I see you again**_

Realizing that I should probably leave before I over stayed my welcome, I decided it was time to leave. She walked me to the door, and before I left I made the choice to put it out there.

"Would it be incredibly forward of me if I asked to see you again?"

"You know, I think I would like that very much," she smiled again.

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised that she had agreed.

"Yeah. Whenever is a good time for you…"

"How about we go and grab some dinner right now? I know this great Italian place not too far from here." I suggested hopefully. I knew that this could possibly be something incredible and I really didn't want to wait to find out.

She smiled brightly at me, obviously pleased by my eagerness. "I would like that a lot. Just let me grab a jacket." She left and walk down to her room.

When she came back I looked at her and asked the question that had been on my mind for the last few hours. "I know this may seem random, but do you believe in fate or destiny or anything like that?"

She looked up at me with a shy smile before she answered. "I didn't before yesterday, but suddenly I think I may have been wrong."

_**She said yes**_

_****__**I said wow**_

_**She said when**_

_****__**I said how about right now**_

_****__**Love can't wait**_

_****__**Then I asked if she believed in fate**_

_****__**And she said yes**_

_****_After that first night, I knew I had fallen hard and fast. I was happy that she at least felt something because she agreed to see me again. I couldn't believe how fast time seemed to pass when we were together. We had been together for almost two years. All I could think about was how she was the only one that could truly understand the horrors of what I saw every day, and take away the pain. She had become the ADA for the SVU, which meant that we would be able to see each other throughout the day, so I was able to return the favor, especially if a case hit her harder than the others. I realized that she made a better person just by loving me the way she did. I was shocked that it was so easy to love her. This fact alone made me realize that we were indeed soul mates and helped me with a very important decision.

_**The days flew by just like a fast train**_

_**Nothing else has been on my brain**_

_****__**Except the thought of how she makes me**_

_****__**The **__**wo**__**man I wanna be**_

_**S**__**he's the one I want for a million reasons**_

_****__**Loving her it's just like breathing**_

_****__**It's easy and it obvious**_

_****__**She was made for me**_

_****_Over dinner on our second anniversary, as I was looking into her ocean blue eyes, I finally got up my courage.

"Lexi, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Baby. Is everything alright?" She responded.

"I'll answer that after I'm done," I answered nervously. Now she was exceptionally worried. "Alex, meeting you two years ago was the best day of my life. I didn't think it was possible for love at first sight to exist, but the time I spent with you that day made me realize that it was real and that it had happened to me. I also realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I paused as I got up from my chair and made my way in front of her, getting down on one knee. "Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me and make me the happiest woman in the world?"

_**Ohh then it happened one night looking in her eyes**_

_****__**Ohh and I popped the question**_

_****__**Much to my **__**surprise**_

_****_During my speech I noticed the tears forming in her eyes. When I knelt in front of her, I heard her gasp in shock as she reached to cover her mouth. After asking my question, she sat still for what seemed like ages. When I finally got my answer, it wasn't exactly verbal. She leaned forward and gave me the most passionate and loving kiss I had ever had in my entire life.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I laughed nervously

"Of course that's a yes!" She exclaimed, with tears of joy streaming down her face.

I took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. When it was in place, I gently kissed the ring, then looked into her eyes, which mirrored my own happiness. I slowly leaned forward to give her a kiss of my own.

When the kiss broke she looked at me lovingly. "Can we set the date now?"

I laughed at her eagerness. "Sweetheart, if I could I would marry you right this very minute, but I am pretty sure your mother would kill me if she wasn't able to see her little girl get married," I told her seriously.

_**She said yes**_

_****__**I said wow**_

_**S**__**he said when**_

_****__**I said how about right now**_

_****__**Love can't wait**_

_****__**Then I asked if she believed in fate**_

_****__**And she said yes**_

The only thing she could do was sigh and the next thing I know she is on the phone with her mother, who is apparently planning the whole thing as they spoke. As she discussed things with her mother, I decided to call our friends on the squad.

It only took a few months for Alex and her mother to get everything arranged. She told me that she felt guilty for planning the whole thing with her mother.

"Alex, this is your day," I tried to assure her. "I would be happy with anything as long as you are there."

"You know, if I wasn't so sure that my mother would never speak to me again, I would run away and elope with you right now." Alex stated.

I laughed and kissed her quickly. "It's only another week," I tried to reason with her. "Personally I wouldn't want to make your mother mad, as she will be my mother-in-law for the foreseeable future."

She smiled and hit me playfully. "You do realize that this time next week, there will be no getting rid of me right? You will be stuck with me forever."

I slowly leaned in. When we were only centimeters apart, I looked into her eyes and told her honestly "I wouldn't have it any other way," and allowed her to close the distance between us, knowing that both of our lives changed the day she said yes.

_**So we called the preacher, family, and friends**_

_****__**And nothing's been the same since**_

_****__****__**She said yes**_

_**I said wow**_

_**She said when**_

_**I said how about right now**_

_****__**Love can't wait**_

_****__**Then I asked if she believed in fate**_

_****__**And she said yes**_

_****__**She said yes**_


End file.
